


Chicken Pox

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Chicken Pox, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Sick Character, Sick Lucifer (Supernatural), the hardest is not to be sick but to have brothers when you're sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 23:50:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17928704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Lucifer was not at school that day and rumors were that he would not come back until the following week. Sam brought him his homework so he would not be behind when he would come back. He thought Lucifer had caught a cold, but he was not quite right.





	Chicken Pox

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [YouCantKeepMeDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown) for beta reading this work.

“Dean, would you tell dad, I’m at the Shurley’s? Lucifer was not at school today, and our teacher wants me to bring him homework.”

Sam tried to sound casual, but Dean caught up more easily than he would have wanted. Since he came out to him, Dean took a great pleasure in teasing him. The fact that Dean had walked in them drunk and kissing at Jo’s party last week, didn’t help to make him stop about it either. And if Dean knew Sam actually volunteered to be the one to bring Lucifer his homework, he would never see the end of it.

“Sure Sammy. I’m gonna tell dad you went to see your boyfriend.”  
“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you? He isn’t my boyfriend.”  
“Sure,” Dean brushed it over with a sturgeon face. There was no way to make him believe it.  
“It only happened once.”  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah…Don’t kiss him too much. I don’t want you to catch whatever nasty germs the spawn contracted. I don’t want to have to blow your runny nose.”

They parted. Dean followed his steps towards their house and Sam took the direction of the Shurley’s manor. It was the most impressive house of the whole town. Something escaped straight from a historical novel or a movie for kids about magic, Sam couldn’t make up his mind.

The front gates weren’t locked and Sam walked all the way to the main door. Gabriel opened it and smiled in a wicked way when he recognized Sam.

“Hey there kiddo, what’s up?”

To be called kiddo by a guy younger and half his height was rich, but like everybody else, Sam liked Gabriel.

“Lucifer wasn’t at school today. Rumor says he won’t be back until next week, so our teacher wanted me to bring him some work to do so he won’t be behind when he comes back. Could you…?”

Gabriel made space to let Sam in, and pointed with his finger at an impressive oak staircase in front of them.

“You take the master staircase and jump two levels up. Take a left and follow the rail all the way around,” he explained while showing Sam the way with his finger and swirling on his heels, pointing above their heads. “Lucifer’s room is on the front. If you’re lost, yell.”

Sam thought he would give his mission to Lucifer’s brother but Gabriel was waiting for him to climb up stairs, a wicked smile still lingering on his face. Sam had learnt to beware of the school trickster when he looked like that. Gabriel’s eyes followed him until Sam started to walk up the stairs but then Gabriel disappeared through another door on the main floor so Sam had no choice but to carry on.

He arrived in front of Lucifer’s bedroom door and he hesitated. His heart pounded in his chest. It happened just once and Sam couldn’t lie that he wanted it to happen again, but the odds that Lucifer was on board for some make out was very thin right now. If he didn’t come to school, it meant that he was really sick so Sam should expect him to be cranky and bad looking instead of having sexy scenarios playing in his head at the idea of going in Lucifer’s room.

Sam shook his head to clear his mind and knocked on the door. The answer he got was not directed to him.

“I’m alright, Raphael, go away.”  
“It’s Sam. Hi.”

Sam felt stupid behind the door, but he couldn’t repress a smile when he heard a soft “shit” coming through the door and then feet stomped on the floor. There was a moment of silence as if Lucifer was pondering what to do. 

“Can I come in?” Sam asked. Now that he came all the way to Lucifer’s home and room’s door, it would have been weird to have to turn around without seeing him.  
“I’m not sure,” was Lucifer’s answer. But the door cracked barely opened anyway. 

Through the narrowed opening, Sam had a glimpse of some warm wool sock, some sweat pants and some comfortable looking and oversized shirt that ran low on Lucifer’s collarbones and… A lot of red spots?

“The chicken pox!” Sam couldn’t believe his eyes.  
“Don’t laugh.” Lucifer’s voice was more miserable than proud.

The roaring laughter that exploded and echoed in the whole house wasn’t Sam’s. The bedroom’s door violently slammed on the wall, when Lucifer barged out of his room. He yelled at Gabriel that he would “kill him dead slow and viciously” showing his fist in emphazy. But Gabriel wasn’t scared. He yelled back that Lucifer could still try to catch him but he doubted he had enough breath to run after him right now. As if to prove him right, Lucifer had a nasty cough that triggered his brother Raphael to appear to say that pneumonia was a real complication risk for adults with chicken pox and Lucifer should go to the hospital.

The worried look of concern was surely what stopped Lucifer from screaming at his other sibling. Instead he breathed deeply, grabbed Sam by his lapel and locked them in his room as Michael, whose room was on the other side of the massive staircase, came out of his room to ask them to cut the crap out and stop screaming because he was working.

“I swear, the worst is not to have contracted a 5 year old disease, it’s to have to deal with them all.”  
“Are you alright?” Sam asked, trying to not laugh.

Lucifer turned to face him. His shirt was clinging to his chest with sweat, his golden hair was in disarray and he had dark lines under his blue eyes. He looked miserable.

“It scratches like hell despite the medicine but I’m not allowed to scratch or I’ll be covered in scars. And I have fever. I hate fever.”

Cooing was surely not the normal behaviour, so Sam forced himself to not do it. Instead he gave Lucifer a gentle pat on the shoulder. He did not expect Lucifer to go “outch”.

“My whole body aches,” he explained, sounding like an apology.  
“I’m sorry to hear it. And I feel bad to have come to give you homework to do on top of all of this.”

Lucifer whined like a wounded beast and told Sam to put them on his desk. Sam opened his backpack and put some sheets of papers on it before turning back to Lucifer.

This one had climbed back on the mess of mismatched blankets and pillows slumped on his huge bed. The late afternoon sun was bathing the room in golden light.

Lucifer looked like a scowling cat taking in the sun. Sam felt the need to erase that grumpy face out of him. He came closer to Lucifer and sat next to him. He could feel heat radiating from him when he put his hands on Lucifer’s rosy cheeks. Lucifer was burning. He blinked at the contact, not expecting someone would want to touch him in his current state. Sam put a soft kiss on Lucifer’s lips.

“Take care of yourself, okay? I’ll come back to check on you tomorrow.”  
“I suppose, you don’t want to stay a little longer to keep me company?” Lucifer asked, his eyes full of hope.  
“I can stay if you want, but you look tired.”  
“I suppose more kisses is not an option when I look like the swamp monster. We could just watch some TV?”  
“Alright,” Sam agreed, sitting closer than Lucifer had hoped.

After Lucifer made Sam swear he would not tell the others at school he had the chicken pox, they pretended to watch TV and tried to prevent themselves from awkward flirting because Lucifer couldn’t support any contact. Lucifer’s bed was comfortable, and less than 10 minutes later, Lucifer stopped to roll his shoulders and generally squirm to stop the scratches and his head rolled on Sam’s shoulder. Lucifer fell asleep, exhausted by the fever and the dumb show they pretended to watch. Sam waited ten more minutes to be sure Lucifer was sleeping deep enough, before he slipped out of his bed and silently exited the room, putting one more kiss on Lucifer’s hair.

On his way out, Sam found Gabriel climbing to Lucifer’s room with a soup and some sandwiches. He looked surprised that Sam was still here. Sam couldn’t refrain from winking to him when he said he left Lucifer sleeping. He left behind him a confused Gabriel, wondering how his trick to expose his brother chicken pox ruined face to the guy he wanted to date could have turn good for his brother.


End file.
